


Contemplating The Wild

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Title Sequence, World description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After exiting the Shrine of Resurrection, Link is able to view the world in its current state.





	Contemplating The Wild

He could see it all.

From atop the cliff, the cool wind blew his blonde hair back as he stared with a mixture of wonder, nostalgia and ecstasy at the world he once resided in.

The Forest of Spirits had grown larger with its lush, green trees from which he could see the storks, sparrows and pigeons flying in, out and above as well as sing.

Unchanged was the volcanic mountain known as Death Mountain, where one seeking expert metalsmithing could be satisfied by the large beings known as Gorons and their skillful use of magma to manufacture weaponry of every kind.

The Temple of Time, a sacred place where individuals of all races would once come to pray to the statue of the Goddess Hylia as well as rejoice in her presence, now in a damaged state which nature thought to reclaim for itself.

Slowly, his emotions subsided and were replaced with a single sentiment: _curiosity _.__

____

___What else lay in this familiar yet different world? ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism that you can offer would be appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
